Cold day in Lior City
by nicodiver
Summary: Alphonse is feeling cold and he wants Edward to warm him up.     !Al/Ed! smut, lemon, PWP. Roy joins in too.


It was a very cold day today in Lior City. Heavy snowflakes have been falling all day all over the town. Edward and his little brother Alphonse had recently been at the market to buy some food and drink for today's evening. They got home to their own apartment, small but still comfortable, and placed the many paper bags of food at the desk inside the small kitchen.

"Nii-san, it sure is cold today...", Alphonse said and shuddered by the cold. He had only been wearing a pair of earmuffs, shaped as cat heads, a pair of torn gloves and a long sleeved, red shirt.

"Blame yourself, brother. You chose your own clothes, even though I said it was cold outside.", Edward grunted and took of his long, brown coat and brushed some snow out from his hair. Al did the same and sunk down on the couch, sighing. "I'm freezing the hell out of here, seriously...", Al grunted and laid four wood sticks in the fireplace, trying to start a fire. Edward rolled his eyes at his little brother and started to unpack the food from the bags. When he was finished, he looked out the window to see a raging blizzard.

"Wow. The weather sure has started to rage now.", he said with a frown and sat down beside his brother, feeling soothing warmth from the fire. Alphonse looked out the window too and he quickly hid behind the couch.

"I don't want to go out there more today, thank you.", he said with a shudder. "Agreed on that.", Ed said, smiling and leaned backwards in the couch, closing his eyes.

"I will make some hot chocolate.", Alphonse said after a while and raised from the sofa, walked to the kitchen and made some hot chocolate. He even put tiny bits of marshmallows in the chocolate.

"Here you go, Nii-san.", he said smiling and handed the cup to his brother.

"Thanks.", Edward answered and placed the cup on the table. Al sipped on the chocolate and licked himself around the mouth, loving the taste of sweet, hot, milk with chocolate.

"It sure is tasty!", Alphonse exclaimed blissfully and jumped a little on his seat. "But I'm still cold...", he said with a pout and leaned backwards in the sofa, gazing at Edward. Edward answered his brothers gaze. "What?", he grunted.

"I'm still cold...", he whined and sat astride on his brother.

"Al, what the hell are you doing?", Edward growled and tried to make his brother go away but it didn't work, Alphonse was too strong as he always had been.

"I want to be warm again, so you have to help me...", Alphonse murmured while his hands started to wander around under Edwards shirt. Edward jerked by the sudden cold on his hot skin. "Al!", Edward roared but his little brother didn't listen. Al took of his own shirt and then he pulled Edwards shirt off and pushed his cold body against Edward's warm. Edward jerked again and tried once again to push his brother away but his brother didn't budge a bit.

"Edward, stop...", Alphonse whispered huskily and started licking Edward's nipples. "Alphonse, what... AH!", Edward moaned and Alphonse sneered at his brothers moan. "I like it when you sound like that...", Alphonse whispered, licking Edward's , now hard nipples even faster. Edward felt his brothers cold body turning warm and his own body turning even warmer, he didn't care about what was happening right now, he couldn't do something about it anyway and why not have some fun sometimes, even though it was weird? Alphonse was as stubborn as a donkey. Alphonse traced his hot tongue all over Edward's upper body, he went down to his brothers arousal member. "These... off.", he panted in the blonde's ear, smirking when he noticed goose bumps on Edward's skin as he clumsily took his trousers off and flung them aside. Without hesitation he pushed Edward down on the couch so he was lying atop of him, between the events he had pulled his own pants off so now they were lying naked.

"Alphonse... Why...", started Edward but his brother interrupted him. "No, you just keep quiet and I will warm us up, okay?", Alphonse said and made one of those cute smiles that Edward couldn't resist. Edward nodded and a second later he gasped in pleasure as he felt something very hot around his manhood. He looked down and saw his brothers head bobbing up and down. Edward moaned loudly and arched his hips in pure pleasure. He was almost at his limit when Alphonse suddenly stopped and placed Edwards hand around his own hard member.

"Touch me...", Alphonse begged with his sweetest most innocent voice, his eyes glinting in wanting. Edward did as he said, and now it was Alphonse turn to moan. Edward snickered hungrily, increasing the pace and clashing his lips against Alphonse's, giving him a deep kiss. Alphonse moaned inside Edwards mouth which caused Edward to jerk against Alphonse's abdomen. Alphonse moaned loudly by the sudden movement and Edward started to lick Al's hard nipples, then sliding two fingers inside Alphonse carefully. Edward had been sly watching Roy doing this a lot with Hughes and he had wanted to try it himself even though he never could have imagined it being with his brother. It didn't hurt, Alphonse found out, but it did feel a little weird but soon he got used with the feeling as Edward started to thrust the fingers in and out. Alphonse moaned whenever the fingers moved inside him and after a while of constantly teasing his little brother, Edward thought he was ready.

"Ready?", he panted in Alphonse's ear while placing his hands either side of his brother's head that nodded, trying the best to calm himself down and relax for the coming intrusion.

It felt like a burning pitchfork ripped his ass in two when he felt Edward enter him, and he clenched his teeth to not cry out in pain as he waited for his elder brother to sheath himself completely. Edward felt bad for hurting Alphonse but at the same time the tightness of his little brother almost made him loose control. He leaned down and gave Alphonse some kisses around his neck, causing him to calm down and relax.

Edward finally started moving, letting out a loud moan when Alphonse's muscles tightened around his member. He pulled back and thrust in faster and with every move Alphonse arched even harder against his body. They were almost at their limits when the door suddenly opened, a cold wind blew inside their apartment and Roy Mustang came inside. The fire alchemist dropped his jaw when he saw the two brothers fucking each other. He found the sight too mouthwatering to interrupt it, so he pulled his military clothes off and joined the two brothers in their love moment.


End file.
